(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spraying water solutions.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Persons in the turf, shrub, and tree care business, and those rendering some pest control services, have typically used the premix or batch mix process when spraying solutions or slurries of concentrated insecticide, pesticide, or fertilizer diluted in water. The usual practice is to either premix an amount of the water and concentrate sufficiently large to do the job and then transport it to the spray site, or make up a large batch of mixture at the spray site each time more mixture is required.
The premix or batch methods created several problems. Frequently more mixture was made up than could be used, wasting the concentrates in the leftover mixture and creating a disposal problem. Inaccurate measurement of water and concentrate often yielded inconsistent concentrations. At times, the mixture premixed at the sprayer's place of business would be found to be the wrong mixture upon arrival at the spray site. Additionally, the batch mix and premix methods require considerable time which might be more profitably spent spraying.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patent:
HILL, U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,035
Applicant cites this reference because he believes the Examiner might find it relevant and pertinent to the examination of this application. Although HILL does not disclose applicant's invention, it is an example of the prior art.